Mystery to be Solved
by PyroChica
Summary: Robin hasn't come out of his room and the other titans are suspicious. He has developed some strange new abilities. The titans don't know what is up with him but they have to stick together if they want to make it through this... but will they all survive
1. Robin's Weirdness

Disclaimer- No I do not own Teen Titans

That morning was not an ordinary morning……

Starfire as usual was all happy with no worries went to sit down at her seat for breakfast. Cyborg wouldn't let Beastboy cook this morning because he was so sick of eating all that tofu junk, he wanted the real stuff. Raven as usual walking into the kitchen getting herself some herbal tea to sit down and get ready for breakfast. Now they were all waiting for Robin. Beastboy grabbed a pan and a spoon and left the kitchen. He wet up to Robins door….

"ROBIN!"

"Are you in there?" He asked.

There was no answer so Beastboy took the spoon in his hand and bang it against the pan. It made a really load and annoying noise. Then the door opened and it looked like Robin was peaking out of the crack of the door.

"Hey Robin it's Beastboy I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready" he said.

Then they spent a few seconds just staring at each other and Robin didn't say a word. Beastboy wanted to open the door to see Robin all the way but he figured Robin opened the door slightly for a reason. Then the door slammed shut and Robin didn't open it again.

"HELLO! Robin are you coming to eat?" He exclaimed

Then there was a piece of paper that came out from underneath his door. Beastboy picked the paper up and it was blank. He looked on the other side of it and it said

_Please just go away. I really just want to be left alone right now. Tell the other titans not to bother me either. And I don't want to eat any breakfast so go!_

After Beastboy read the last line, there was a really strong force that blew him away and he came flying into the kitchen.

"Yo Beastboy are you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah I think so, Something is up with Robin he is acting really weird." Beast boy explained.

"What do you mean friend?" Starfire asked.

"Well Robin wouldn't come out of his room, and look this is the note he gave me" he explained.

"Then after I read it there was this force that pushed me into the kitchen." He said

They all looked at each other puzzled. They weren't sure what was wrong with Robin, he never normally acts this way. Then Cyborg left the kitchen to go see if Robin was ok. He knocked on Robin's door.

"Robin are you ok in there?" He asked.

"We are all worried about you and I just wanted to make sure you are ok." He said.

Then another piece of paper slipped out from underneath Robin's door. It said

_I already told Beastboy for everyone to leave me alone. You didn't listen so you will be sorry!_

Then Cyborg looked down the hallway where there was a huge flame of fire that was coming towards him. He ran towards the Kitchen and before he entered it he started to yell to the other titans.

"Everyone duck!" He yelled.

They all heard him and got behind something. Cyborg then jumped and landed on the floor of the kitchen. The flame went straight threw the window and glass shattered everywhere and it was gone.

"Cyborg are you ok?" Raven asked.

"What happened?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and Robin is definitely acting strange." He said.

"There was a note he gave me and it said that he told Beastboy already to have no one bother him." He said.

"Where did the flame come from?" Beastboy asked.

"Well on the note it said that I would be sorry for not listening and I looked down the hall and there was a flame coming at me and I just ran" He explained.

They were all so clueless. They wanted to know what was up with Robin. They were also determined to find out.

Well that's the first chapter to my mysterious story. I hope you liked it and if you can please R&R. I would appreciate it a lot!


	2. Voice Unknown

Disclaimer- No, I don't own the teen titans……..

They all finished breakfast without Robin who was still in his room. Well that's what the other titans thought. The alert alarm went off and there was still no Robin in sight.

"OK….. Titans Go." Cyborg said with a little bit of confusion.

They all left the tower and headed for the city. And of course who else would be destroying the city…….. Cinderblock. He never normally causes trouble without the help of someone. He must have been sent by some enemy of the titans, but who?

Cyborg blasted him with his laser cannon at the same time Starfire was shooting her star bolts. Beastboy changed into different animals to distract Cinderblock while Raven used her powers and grabbed a metal beam that she shaped around Cinderblock. They once again defeated him.

"Well our work here is done" Beaastboy said.

"Now we should head back" said Raven without any emotion.

_**While they were fighting back at the tower…….**_

Robin knew the other titans were gone. He came out of his room, looked down each hall way just to make sure they were gone.

"Move it!" a voice yelled at Robin.

Robin just kept walking and ended up in the kitchen.

"They wont be back for a little while" the voice said again.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked.

"I sent Cinderblock into the city to give us time" the voice in a sly and clever way.

Then he felt his arm being grasped really tight and was tugged on for him to move. Robin and his unnamed holder walked towards the exit.

"There are a few tasks I need you to do for me" said the Holder laughing under his breath.

(Ok just so you know the "VOICE" is going to be know as the Holder)

"I don't have time to do your tasks" Robin said with confidence.

"You will do my tasks!" the Holder yelled.

"You're the one who wanted the powers and you have them now so you will return the favor that I did for you" the Holder told Robin

"We agreed that you would give me the power if I gave you….." Robin stopped.

The titans returned from there battle with Cinderblock. Robin could hear Cyborg activating the tower to unlock the door.

"Quick! We must go back to your room" the Holder said with fright.

They both ran and headed for Robins room. Before the titans entered Robin was out of the kitchen and in the hallway running. The titans didn't suspect a thing. The Holder and Robin reached Robin's room and went inside.

"You and me need a talk" the Holder said.

"You need me to show you your place" the Holder said in a voice like no other.

* * *

OK that was the second chapter and so your not confused the Holder is an actual person but you can't know who yet. I hope you liked this chapter and please review it means so much to me!

PyroChica

Oh and I would like to give a special thanks to Alexnandru Van Gordan!


	3. A friend He Cared For

Disclaimer- ok I didn't own teen titans my last two chapters so do you think I own them this chapter…………….NO!

After the titans came into the tower, they just went about there normal business. They hadn't had a clue that Robin had left his room or he was under a hold.

_**In Robin's room**_

The Holder walked back and forth pacing. He was thinking of what to say to Robin.

"You…." He said but trailed off.

"You wanted these powers" the Holder said with sureness.

"I know I did" Robin replied looking puzzled.

"Well you remember what you gave me right" the Holder asked with no patience.

"Yeah it was…"

Then there was a knock coming from the outside of Robin's door.

"Robin" Starfire had interrupted there conversation.

Robin was staring at the door but then looked back at the Holder.

"You told them you want to be left alone so you know what to do" the Holder said confirming Robin to do so.

"No! I can't hurt Starfire" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin who are you talking to" She asked politely.

He looked at the holder again. He knew he could never hurt Starfire even if the Holder told him to do so.

"Fine then I'll do it!" the Holder said with rage of Robin's stubbornness.

Then there was a noise coming from the end of the hallway. Starfire listened and she thought the noise sounded like an earthquake was coming. She became so curious and started to walk towards the end of the hall. The noise grew and so did Starfire's curiosity. Then before she reached the end of the hallway she saw a huge amount of water just came shooting at her. She didn't even get a chance to run she was in such shock that she just stood there.

Robin could here the rumbling from his room and he ran towards the door. He tried to open it but the Holder has put a special lock on it so Robin couldn't leave and no one could enter. Robin was so scared that Starfire could be hurt or even worse killed! He started to bang his fists on the door; he wasn't going to give up that easily. He pounded and pounded until there was blood showing on the door. He wanted to get to Starfire so bad that he wouldn't let anything stop him.

"There is no use Robin you can't do anything with your human self, without any powers you're useless" the holder told Robin in a discouraging way.

"That's not true!" He yelled with such anger.

He got so worked up he then started to charge after the Holder with such force through his body. There was no stopping him, he wanted the Holder dead. He started to kick and punch the Holder and he didn't stop just at that. He used all his weapons and was so enraged. Robin then paused and he saw the holder lying on the floor. He stared at him for a minute and then ran to the door which he pried open with his hands. He had to find Starfire.

The hallway floor was soaked and soggy. He slipped a little bit searching for Starfire. He then came to a pause. There Starfire was lying on the floor. He wasn't sure if she was dead or unconscious. She looked dead from the distance he was from her. Robin then slid over to her and knelt down next to her. He lifted her head up and shook her so slightly to try and wake her. He felt for a pulse and there was one so he was relieved.

"Stafire can you hear me, it's Robin" He said with hope that she would come back to him.

"Robin….." she said but then trailed off.

"Robin, I wanted to tell you that you were the best friend I ever had" she said with a very quiet voice.

Robin then realized that the one person he really cared for so much was dying in his arms.

"No Star! No!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"You can't leave me, not now" Robin said with so much emotion inside him at that very moment.

"Don't worry Robin…… I'll always be with you, forever and always" She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Starfire then closed her eyes and turned her head away from Robin's. She had died in his arms and Robin knew it was his fault. He held her close and cried. He then gave her a kiss on her head and set her down. He stood up and yelled.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!" he yelled with such anger.

He never wanted it to be this way and Starfire meant the world to him. Eventually the other titans came up stairs to find Starfire because she had been gone so long. The other titans hadn't heard the rumbling of the water because the Holder made sure the living room was sound proof from the rest of the building. There in the hallway they saw Starfire laying there. Cyborg had ran over to see if she was ok. He took one look at her and knew she was dead by the really pale color of her face. Beastboy and Raven came over and they all began to cry knowing they had lost a titan and not only that but a great friend. That day was unforgettable and they wanted to know who did this to her.

Robin returned to his room and the Holder was gone. There was nothing left of him. Robin was so upset that he knew that he had to find the Holder.

AND KILL HIM!

* * *

I know this chapter was sad ...But now you know that the "Holder" is a HE. Who could it be? Well you will have to wait and find out.

PyroChica

I wanted to give another special thanks to Alexnandru Van Gordan because without his help this story would be as good!


	4. Holder Revealed

Disclaimer- still don't own the titans

They all were there in there black accept Robin. They all said a few last words to Starfire. Then her casket was lowered into the ground near the titan's tower. They all were sobbing and blowing there noises into handkerchiefs. They even made a specialized tombstone for Starfire that read

_**Here lies Starfire who was not only a great titan**_

_**but the best friend anyone could ever have.**_

That was that and they all went inside and no one said a word to one another. Cyborg left to go to his room as so did Beasboy. The pain and hurt grew inside of each of them and they didn't want anyone to see them cry.

Raven was left in the living room and she began to cry but at the same time trying to control it. She couldn't let her emotions get too carried away or who knows what will happen. She then just sat down on the couch and thought about things. Then there was one thought that struck her mind like the electricity flowing threw a wire that was rushing to turn on a light bulb. She thought to herself that Starfire went to go see Robin and that's when they found her lying on the floor close to Robin's door. How could Robin not know about this or did he? Raven wanted to see for herself because everyone but her already tried to talk to Robin. She walked through the hallway to Robin's room. She was really nervous and sweat started to build up on her upper lip. She wasn't sure if she would be ok or end up like Starfire but all she knew was she was ready to try and understand everything.

She knocked on the door of the mysterious room that had the name ROBIN on it. She became even more nervous and she wasn't sure if he would answer her.

"Robin I know you're in there so come out!" She commanded confidently but still was nervous.

There was no answer and Raven just stood there. She was aggravated at the fact he wouldn't answer her. She knew there was only one thing left for her to do.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

She used her magic to knock down Robin's door. The door hit the ground making a loud noise. Dust flew up into the air and Raven coughed a little and sneezed twice. Then she tried to clear the dust from the air so she could see inside his room. The dust was almost completely cleared but still was a little hazy. Raven started to walk into the room not knowing what she would find. She walked past the dust and was in his room and she started to look around. There was no Robin insight so she went farther into his room to investigate. She saw there was so much stuff all over the floor. The place looked like a wreck and his curtains were ripped and the window was cracked in a few places. It was so dark in there and you could barely see anything but there was that littlest bit of light shining through the crack of his window. It shined over on a book that was on his floor open to a page that was labeled "Your inner forces". What ever that was about she wasn't sure. She picked up the book went over to one of Robin's walls and sat down by it with her back against it's coldness that sent shivers through her back. She was going to read the book to learn more about this mystery. Before she started to read she looked around the room to make sure that Robin wasn't there. Her head turned towards the book again and she began to read. She was there for a few minutes reading until someone unexpected showed up.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Robin asked so ever angry and weird.

Raven stopped reading and slowly looked up to find Robin staring at her. She was so afraid she didn't say anything back.

"Of all people I thought you would be the one that would know what it meant when I said I wanted to be alone" he said walking towards her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Robin…….It's just that- that I wanted to"

"To what? Check up on me" he said back at her without even letting her finish.

"Yeah…… cause you haven't been yourself lately" she said with fear building up on inside her.

"You know this is normal for me" he told her.

"No Robin! it's not, you have almost hurt a few of us and I do believe you know about Starfire" she told him while she stood up shaking.

"Yeah I know about Starfire" he said looking away from her face.

"I even think you even know how it happened too"

"No I don't!" he shouted back at her with a lot of anger.

"Then why are you so defensive over it?" she asked knowing he would eventually crack.

"Get Out!" he said with a small voice but heavy emotion.

"Fine! You can't stay in your room forever Robin" she told him as she walked out of his room.

She put herself against the wall and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down because she was over worked with her emotions and she could cause anything to happen. She walked down the hallway until she turned around because she heard a noise. There were mounds of mud pouring towards her. She began to run; she didn't want to end up like Starfire.

"Robin I know your doing this but please stop; I know you don't want to really kill me" she said running out of breath.

She ran for the elevator and got in and before the mud had reached her. The doors shut and the elevator went down to the first floor. She was breathing so heavy because she ran so fast and she was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to die today and she knew this wasn't really Robin.

_**Back in Robin's room**_

Robin was lying on the floor knocked out from the blows he took from the Holder who had returned.

"You thought you would find me and kill me didn't you?" the Holder said laughing at the thought.

"You are weak Robin and you never even had powers; it was all a lie and you are hopeless now" the Holder said.

The Holder paused for a moment but then continued to torture Robin with his words. Even though Robin was lying there he could still here all the painful words the Holder pushed at him.

"You were a fool thinking you could have ever gain powers. You traded your soul for nothing and also your one true friend died." He pushed more into Robin's face.

Robin still lying on the floor had a single tear role down here cheek. He didn't want to move or even live anymore. He felt so bad because everything was his fault and he couldn't change anything.

"Fine you win SLADE!" he yelled.

Robin then picked himself up and walked towards Slade.

"Your soul is mine now" Slade said confirming his words.

Robin had an idea. He wasn't going to give up that easily to his biggest enemy. He walked to Slade and put his hand out so Slade could take his soul. Slade reached for Robin's hand and before he could grasp it Robin kicked Slade's legs and made him fall over.

"You will never win Slade" Robin yelled at the man in the mask.

Raven made it to the first floor and ran out of the elevator. She didn't see any mud on this floor so she went to find Cyborg and Beastboy. She just kept running and didn't stop.

"Cyborg, Beastboy!" she yelled for the two of them with so little breath.

She was lucky that they did here her and came running.

"What's wrong Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Everything was happening to fast and she was so exhausted. She fainted from being so over whelmed and before she reached the ground Cyborg caught her.

"We better get her to the couch to lie down" Cyborg suggested.

They brought her to the living room and laid her down. They sat there and watched her to or make sure she would be ok. Beastboy got up to make her some tea and soup. They waited for a long time put she still didn't wake up.

Robin had punched and kicked at Slade but it didn't stop him from fighting back. They went at it for a really long time until Slade did something no one would have expected. He hit Robin really hard and knocked him over then he picked him up and kicked him. He then grabbed Robin by the neck and placed him out of his own window.

"Robin you were a fool for even trying to gain powers and your soul is mine but first you must be dead" Slade told him grasping his neck even more.

Slade took one last glance at Robin while he was gasping for air. There was nothing Robin could do because he was become faint in Slade's grasp, sucking in the little air he could. Robin knew this was his end. His end to being a titan, a friend, and even more a leader to his group. Slade had let go of Robin who didn't even fight to try and save himself. He was falling at a rate so fast that he knew when he would hit the ground he would be killed instantly. There was no hope left in his mind…………….

* * *

Well that's the fourth chapter and I hope you liked it. Yes, Slade is the "Holder" and he is after Robin's soul. But there are still questions unanswered and that is not the end to this mystery. I will post another chapter as so as I can. 

Please Review!

PyroChica


	5. More Mystery

Disclaimer- NO! I don't own the teen titans for the millionth time.

Note: Have to have seen haunted to understand this chapter. Also this chapter is more of the other titans than Robin.

ENJOY!

* * *

Robin was falling and there was nothing for him to do.

_**In the living room**_

Raven was still asleep and she was dreaming about Robin. She thought of all the happy moments they had together and how they were great friends. Then she saw a blur of an image that kind of looked like someone staring up at the titan's tower. There was and image of someone in a window and that person was getting farther away quickly. She felt air on her back and she could feel that she was falling. She didn't know who or what this image was until she heard something. It was Robin speaking, wait no it was Robin's thought.

"I'm done and I have lost so much and now I'm going to die" Robin thought in his head with fear of dying.

Then she woke, sitting up really quickly and turned her head rapidly staring out the window. She knew the image was from outside the tower.

"ROBIN!" she yelled with fear.

She got up and ran over to the window and saw Robin zoom past it falling towards the ground. He was so close to hitting it but the Raven jumped out the window.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled wondering what she was doing.

Cyborg and Beastboy ran over to the window Raven had jumped out of. They then looked out of it watching Raven dive towards Robin. She used her powers and Robin was surrounded by black and he saw Raven looking down at him. She floated to the grounded letting Robin down easily.

"Raven? You saved my life" he said with such thanks.

"Yeah I know" she said back to him softly.

They stared at each other for a minute until Cyborg and Beastboy came out of the tower running to them. They came so quickly and were so out of breath they could hardly speak.

"You guys ok?" Cyborg asked gasping for more air.

"Yeah I'm fine" Robin replied.

"Me too" Raven said after him.

"What happened Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh no!" Robin exclaimed.

He took of heading for the door of the tower. He had to find Slade. The others followed in confusion. Before they could catch up with Robin to ask him what was up he had already entered the tower. They raced after him until they got into the tower. They all stood there and looked around. They didn't see Robin anywhere and it was quiet, a little too quiet. They all walked around quietly so they wouldn't make too much noise.

"Ok, Raven you check the basement and Beastboy you check the top floor and work your way down, I'll start here and work my way up" Cyborg whispered to them trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Ok and what do we do when we find something?" Beastboy had asked stupidly.

"Uh…. Call on your communicator, so have them on ok, lets go!" Cyborg told them.

Raven headed for the basement and she searched the whole thing. There was nothing down there so she decided to go back upstairs to help Beastboy and Cyborg search. She headed for the stairs and when she reached them she stopped. She could hardly see but it looked like a shadowy figure at the top of the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. She took another look at the top of the stairs and there was nothing there so she figured it was nothing. She walked up the stairs part of the way and stopped because she could have sworn she heard foot steps behind her. She became so scared that she didn't even want to look behind her so she walked up the stairs a little bit more and a little faster too. She stopped again because she knew there had to be someone behind her because there was the sound of foot steps behind her. She had sweat on here face now and her palms were moist. She licked her lips ad turned her head slightly that she could hardly see behind her. She decided instead of just looking she would attack whatever was behind her. She breathed heavily trying not to make any noise and turned around and kicked. Her foot then came back to the step of the stairs. There was nothing and Raven was worried that her mind was playing games with her. Then Raven figured since there was nothing there it had to be just her mind. She smiled with a little giggle and then turned around to go back up the stairs. Her eyes went up towards the door but she didn't see the door all she saw was two white eyes looking at her. She didn't have time to react and run before the mysterious person grabbed her by the mouth with a cloth. She tried to fight back but she had passed out really quickly.

_**Up at the top floor **_

Beastboy was walking around and opened every door, looked inside every room, and found nothing.

"Where could Robin be" he said to himself quietly.

There was nothing Beastboy could find until he heard the purring of a cat around the corner of the hall. He walked over to the corner and turned to find an adorable wide-eyed black kitten staring at him.

"Aw, you are cute" he told the kitten with a big smile on his face.

He went over to go pet the cute and adorable cat. He leaned closer to it with his eyes partly closed almost squinting. His hand was reached out towards it and Beastboy noticed that the wide eyes of the kitten grew sharp and small. He didn't like the look the cat hand and he started to pull away.

"Nice kitty, nice" he said cowardly as he backed away with fear.

"MEOW!" the cat screamed at him.

Beastboy started to run and he looked over his shoulder and there was that kitten chasing him. He didn't think it was so adorable anymore.

"Go away" he yelled in fear at the kitten.

"No, you must die!" the kitten yelled with an angry voice back at Beastboy.

Beastboy became so nervous because the kitten had just yelled back at him. He looked over his shoulder again to find that the kitten wasn't a kitten anymore. It must have eaten something strange because it was a giant puma! Beastboy then transformed himself into a cheetah to out run this mysterious cat. He dashed down so many hallways and he made a turn around a corner and bumped into Cyborg.

"Owe!...Cyborg we got to go there is a giant puma behind me" he yelled catching his breath as he turned into his normal self again.

"Where? I don't see anything behind you" Cyborg said to Beastboy with a look of confusion on his face.

Beastboy turned around to look and saw that there wasn't a puma behind him anymore.

"There just was a puma chasing me Cyborg and it was a kitten first and it transformed….." he rambled on while Cyborg looked at him in more confusion.

"Ok Beastboy chill! Well if there was something chasing after you it is gone now. Anyway have you seen Raven it's been over an hour and I haven't seen her" he asked curiously thinking Beastboy hopefully saw her.

"No I haven't and I also didn't find Robin" he explained as he wonder too where Raven could be.

They both were still on the floor; they hadn't got up since they bumped into each other. Once they got up they walked down the hallway towards the basement to see if Raven was still down there. They walked down the stairs to the floor of the cold basement. Cyborg had his light shinning into the darks spaces. Both of them walked farther into the basement without finding a thing. There was no Raven or Robin; there was no one.

"Cyborg where do you think they could be?" Beastboy asked as he moved closer to Cyborg because he was scared.

"I have no clue" Cyborg answered back.

SLAM!

The basement door slammed shut and both of them looked over at it. Cyborg shinned his light at the door and there was nothing there. Cyborg looked at the energy he had left of his light. There wasn't much and before he knew it his light went out. It was pitch black in the basement and they were all alone. Or were they?

"Cyborg I have a bad feeling about this" Beastboy said with such fear Cyborg could have sworn he was crying.

"Me too" Cyborg replied.

* * *

That's the 5th chapter and I hope you liked it! Now there is more mystery to the story that has to be solved. I hope you review it would mean a lot to me! I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon.

THANKS!

PyroChica

Thank you Alexnandru Van Gordan!


	6. Blind Visions

Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter but it's here now so please read and review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: You know it's really a funny thing I was thinking about it and I was like man I wish I could own the Teen Titans but you know what that will never happen HAHAHAHAHAHA …………… Funny right?...right? ok so it wasn't funny so what!

There was no sound from inside the tower. No movement, no life. All until Cyborg had woken up from his sleep. He was barley awake but he opened his eyes a little to see where he was. Then he felt a lot of pain. He opened his eyes fully and realized that he was chained to the wall. He looked to his left and saw Beastboy asleep and also chained up. Then he looked to his right and saw Raven chained up too. He tugged and tried to break the metal of the chains but there was no use it was too strong.

"Beastboy" Cyborg whispered trying to wake him up.

There was no movement from him. He just laid there very still. Cyborg tried to wake him again.

"Beastboy wake up!" He said a little louder trying not to make too much noise.

Beastboy shrugged a little but didn't open his eyes. Cyborg waited a moment and thought that it was hopeless, Beastboy wouldn't wake up for awhile. He turned his head towards Raven so he could try and wake her up. He was just about to call to her when he heard a moan coming from the side of him where Beastboy was. He turned and looked at Beastboy who was moving slightly but he was still sleepy. His eyes weren't open and he just kept letting out little moans of agony every few minutes.

"Cy-y-bor- bor-g" Beastboy called out to him but could barely speak.

He was in an enormous amount of pain. He couldn't move because it hurt too much.

"Beastboy are you ok?" Cyborg asked with the fear that there was something wrong with him.

Beastboy didn't answer back. It became dead silent with no movement. Cyborg took a better look at Beastboy and saw that he was holding the top of his knee. He looked lower and saw that his leg wasn't right. It looked like it was broken. Beastboy could only reach up to his knee because of the chains holding him back. Cyborg wished he could help him but there was no use, he couldn't break free from the chains.

"Raven wake up, Beastboy is hurt!" Cyborg yelled without a care how loud he was.

She opened her eyes slowly and then they shot wide open. She was frightened from Cyborg's loud voice. She turned to where his voice was coming from.

"What's wrong Cyborg?" she said with a dead and scratchy voice.

Cyborg could barely make out what she said but he told her about how he thinks Beastboys leg is broken. She looked at him and she could barley see. Cyborg was so blurry and she could have sworn there was two of him. She wanted to rub her eyes but she couldn't. The chains that held her to the wall were preventing her from doing so. She could hardly speak so there was no use for her to try and talk to Cyborg even though she wanted to really bad.

"Raven are you ok?" he asked worried that there would be something wrong with her as well.

Even though she could barely speak she wanted to tell Cyborg that she could hardly see.

"Cyborg I can't see" she muttered to him.

Cyborg could hardly understand what she had said. He knew there had to be something wrong with her because she was hardly blinking and was squinting at him. Her voice was also very dim and was hard to understand. He asked her calmly if there was something wrong with her. She nodded her head yes. That's all the information he could get out of her for now. Cyborg was so worried about Raven and Beastboy that he hadn't even thought to look around him to see where he was. The room was dark and there was only a little light which shined on them slightly. It flickered on and of and got dimmer every minute. He stared into the darkness on the room and for some reason the room reminded him of a basement. He sat there and thought about it and then realized he was in a basement. It also wasn't just any basement it was the titan's tower basement where they had been last.

"Comfortable?" A voice in the shadows of the dark asked.

Cyborg and Raven shot there heads toward the dark. Cyborg's eyes were wide open but Raven still couldn't see which made her nervous. Beastboy was asleep and wasn't moving what so ever.

"Who's there?" Cyborg asked with a strong and confident voice even though he was scared.

There was a moment of silence before the voice answered back. Cyborg could have sworn that the voice was familiar.

"Well you should know" the voice remarked.

Cyborg turned and looked at Raven. Raven hadn't noticed because she was too busy trying to see what was in front of her.

"Don't be a cowered! Reveal yourself" Cyborg demanded.

Raven and Cyborg both listened as they heard foot steps get closer and closer. Raven became really scared because those foot steps sounded like the ones on the stairs. They had the same sound and she wanted to know who it was but she couldn't see or even say anything to Cyborg.

The sound of the steps got louder and heavier. Raven desperately wanted to speak to Cyborg. She tried so hard to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. She was scared that she would never talk again.

_**A single tear roles down her cheek**_

Her emotion of sadness and fear were built up inside her. She could not control it anymore. Her fists became consumed with her powers and even though she could hardly see her eyes lit up with pure white. The metal cuffed around her wrists broke into many pieces. She stood up and listened for the foot steps. She heard one last tap before they had stopped.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

She stood there and put her fingers to both sides of her head and concentrated. She saw in her mind the chains cuffed around Cyborgs wrists and concentrated on them. Cyborg stared at her in concern until right before his eyes the chains broke off of him. He got up and reached for Raven's shoulder. As he put his hand on her she jumped a little in fright but then she knew it was Cyborg. She reached for him for comfort and they hugged. She was still so scared of what was going to happen.

"It's ok Raven" Cyborg said trying to comfort her even though he wasn't sure if it would be ok.

"Are you so sure about that Cyborg" the voice said.

Then out of the darkness appeared a masked person who looked familiar.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg exclaimed in surprise.

Cyborg at first didn't recognize him because he had a different uniform on. He looked so different and looked determined.

Raven could only think to her self since she couldn't speak. She also wanted to see Robin since he was the one who did this to her. When they were on the steps and she turned around to two pairs of eyes she was kicked down the stairs. Then Robin must have dragged her to the wall of the basement where the one light was and chained her up. She then figured that from falling down the stairs was the reason why she could hardly see and couldn't talk. She wanted to hurt Robin so bad at this point. Then Cyborg moved his head closer to Raven's. He whispered in her ear

"Raven try and free Beastboy and I'll take care of Robin" he said trying to make sure Robin didn't see.

She nodded and then focused her energy in her mind on the chains holding Beastboy down. She concentrated and then broke him free. He wasn't moving at all, he just laid there like he was in a coma. She could only see a small green figure. She walked towards it and she felt for his face. She then placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning up and she was afraid that if they didn't get him some medicine soon that he could die.

"Robin what is wrong with you?" Cyborg asked with an angry expression.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me, I am as normal as can be" he remarked back.

"You are sick Robin and you need help, we can help you" Cyborg suggested to him hoping he would give in.

"Help me, HA! If anyone needs help it would be you pathetic titans" he said smirking.

"You're a titan too Robin, but I guess you forgot who you are" Cyborg told him.

"No! I know who I am and I know my place, it seems like you don't know who you are messing with!" He shouted back at Cyborg with a lot of anger.

Robin came dashing towards Cyborg with a great amount of speed. They began to battle and Raven could her them yelling at each other and the banging of them hitting one another. She wanted to help so badly, but she couldn't even help herself. Beastboy was in danger and she couldn't even do anything about that. She closed her eyes and concentrated and saw in her mind the basement door and she knew she had to get to it. She used her powers to lift Beastboy and fly to the door. Since she saw the door in her mind it was like she had her sight back but it was only in her mind. Cyborg watched as the two of them flew away and he made sure to distract Robin long enough so they could escape. Then at the right time he would escape as well. The two of them went at it for a good long time and then Cyborg knew Raven and Beastboy weren't in the basement anymore so now was the time to escape.

"Later!" Cyborg shouted as he blasted Robin with his laser canon.

Robin went flying into the wall and the stone of the wall fell onto him. Cyborg made a clean get away and went looking for Raven and Beastboy. He found them both in the first aid room. Beastboy was lying on a bed while Raven was wrapping his leg. He walked over to her and looked at her. He noticed that she was staring straight ahead at the wall instead of looking at Beastboy's leg. He then waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't flinch or anything. Her face was blank and she just kept staring at the wall.

"Raven are you…… blind?" He asked in fear that it was a possibility.

She still wasn't able to speak so she nodded her head. She had lost her eye sight completely right after she saw the vision of the door in her mind. Cyborg was shocked and wondered how it happened.

"Raven how did this happen?" He asked her.

She listened to where the sound of his voice was coming from and turned in that direction. She shrugged her shoulders a little and then shook her heads no.

"Can you talk Raven? You haven't said much since you woke up and when you did say something it was hard to understand" he asked waiting for and answer impatiently.

She shook her head no. Cyborg felt bad for Raven because not only was she blind she lost her voice too and who knew if that would come back. He looked at Beastboy and then looked back at Raven.

"Do you think he will be ok he looks kind of a pale green?" he asked her

She nodded at him and veered her body towards Beastboy. He laid there silently and peacefully.

"I don't know about Robin but he could return and try to hurt us again so I am going to block the door and we will have to sleep here for the night" he told Raven without suggesting a second plan.

She nodded. Cyborg got a blanket and pillow from the closet and handed them to her. She grabbed them from him and placed the pillow on the ground. She laid down and covered herself to go to sleep. Cyborg on the other hand was too afraid to go to sleep but he eventually became really tired and laid down himself. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't and he fell asleep.

_The next morning_

That morning Cyborg woke up to find Raven leaning over the side of Beastboy's bed. He was silent for a moment and he thought he had heard a weep coming from Raven. He got up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. Tears were falling from both of her eyes.

"Raven what's wrong" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

He looked at Beastboy and saw that he was stiff and he put his hand up to his face.

It was very pale and cold.

* * *

Hoped you like that chapter. Please review and I am planning on having the next chapter up really soon. 

But until then you have to be left with wondering what will happen to the titans...HA HAHAHAHAHAH

PyroChica


	7. Shall They Die

Disclaimer: Teen Titans…… yeah……..don't own them.

Cyborg was sitting on the coach of the first aid room. He was dead silent and Raven just stood near Beastboy's bed waiting. She wanted to comfort Cyborg but she couldn't say anything to him. She put her arms straight out in front of her and started to walk and feel around for Cyborg. Since she couldn't comfort Cyborg she was hoping he could comfort her. They were alone and only had each other. There was a chance that they could stay alive by sticking together. It was so hard for both of them to have lost two friends. She found Cyborg and sat down next to him. She leaned on him and he put his arms around her. She could hear him weep and she began to do so herself.

"Raven we have to stick together or else we wont make it" he told her and he sniffed and wiped the tears from his face.

He stared out the window of the room. He wasn't sure what to do next. Raven was blind and couldn't talk which made it difficult to communicate with her. He just wondered why all this was happening to them. If he was going to find out he would have to search for the answers and not wait for them to come and find him.

_Outside the first aid room_

"When should we attack next?"

"Soon my friend, soon."

Two figures walk down the hallway away from the first aid room.

_Back in the first aid room_

They sat there for awhile watching Beastboy's body get colder and paler. He didn't even a have a chance to heal; he died a slow painful death. Cyborg got up and walked over to the window and stared out it blankly. He watched as dark clouds started to roll in. Raven just sat on the coach listening for any movement of Cyborg but he barely moved at all. She started to think herself and she came up with and idea. She closed her eyes and placed her fingers to her head and got a vision of where the paper was in the first aid room. She then walked over to it and grabbed a piece. There was also a pen nest to the pile of paper. She then got another vision in her head and saw the paper. She began to write and when she finished the vision went away. She walked over to Cyborg and handed him the paper. He read it and it said:

**_Cyborg you know I can't talk but I had to tell you that we need to leave this room. If we stay here any longer both of us will end up like Beastboy and Starfire._**

"Raven your right but what will we do with Beastboy…… wait we will have to leave him here and if we survive then we will come back for him" He told her.

Cyborg grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"OK, I'm going to open the door and see if the cost is clear and you wait here" Cyborg explained to Raven quietly.

She stood there and waited for Cyborg to say it was ok. Cyborg stuck his head out of the room and looked to his left and right. There was barely any light lighting the hall ways. The power had gone out and the generator was powering the emergency lights. It started to get dark and it began to rain.

**CRASH, BOOM, CRACK**

The thunder began to bang loudly, the lightening cracked like a whip. This was going to be one long night, Cyborg thought to himself.

"OK, Raven the power is out and we are going to have to stick together if we don't want to be taken down" he told her in a shaky voice.

He was consumed with fear and wasn't too comfortable at this point. By now Raven would normally say that there was nothing to be scared of. Without any kind of comfort he was a wreck and was unsure of what to do.

"Lets go…… hold on to my arm" he told her quietly.

They started down the hall way and Cyborg didn't put his lights on because he was afraid someone would see them. The halls were already light enough for them to at least make it to the living room. They tip-toed quietly until they came to the end of the hall way where they had to make a turn. Cyborg was afraid because only he could look to see if anyone was there. If they were all together Beastboy would have done this part.

_**Behind them a shadow passes**_

Raven stood there clueless of what was happening. She became impatient and started to walk towards the turn of the hallway.

"Raven stop!" he yelled quietly as he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"You could have been killed or hurt!" he warned her.

Her eyes started to tear. She didn't know that any of that could happen to her. The thunder grew and the sound of the lightening increased. Cyborg poked his head out and looked down the hall way of the corner. There was nothing there but the dimmed emergency lights shining.

"There is nothing down the hall way so lets go" Cyborg told Raven as she grasped his arm.

They walked slowly and were a little bit calmer. The lights were now flickering a little bit and they were getting real dim. Before they could make it to the door of the living room the lights went out completely.

**_Bang, Bang, Bang!_**

Something was banging against the walls of the hall way they were in. Cyborg didn't even think about Raven and just ran. He ran through the doors to the living room and tripped over something and fell.

Morning came and Cyborg opened his eyes. He was staring at someone but he couldn't make out who it was at first. His eyes started to clear up a little bit when his vision came back. It was Raven staring down at him. It was nice to see a familiar face he thought to himself. She stared at him for a few moments and she blinked. When she opened her eyes, Cyborgs eyes got big. She had two sets of red eyes staring at him with an evil conniving look. She smiled at him and then grabbed him by his shoulder. She lifted him off the ground and threw him into the wall of the tower. He felt so weak that he could hardly get up. Raven walked towards him and wiped the smile off her face. Cyborg saw himself covered with the black of Raven's power.

"Raven stop!" He yelled at her in a pleading kind of way.

"You must suffer and die!" She said in a strange deep voice that wasn't her own.

"Raven I know this isn't you, try and control it" he told her.

She didn't listen to Cyborg and him still surrounded by black was lifted up again. This time she threw him at the door. Cyborg watched as she walked towards him once again. He stared at her and saw there was a very strange looking necklace she had on. It looked like an "R" that was similar to the one on Robin's clothes. He then got up and ran at Raven with a lot of force. He thought that if he got that necklace off of her she would be back to normal. She saw him coming straight at her so she just stood there and waited. She was waiting for the exact moment to just move slightly and then Cyborg would go flying past her. As he approached her and got to the point where she moved ever so slightly for him to go past. Cyborg went flying past her but he knew she was going to do something like that and he was ready for it. As she moved the necklace went into the air a little bit away from her chest. Cyborg only had one shot at this, so his laser cannon was powered up. He then turned around and shot towards Raven. There was smoke every where from the walls being torn up. Once it cleared he saw Raven laying there helplessly. He walked over to her and kneeled next to her side.

"Raven are you ok?" he said to her.

There was no answer from her. Cyborg was worried he had hurt her or even worse killed her.

"Raven! Please wake up!" he grabbed her and hugged her and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He felt so alone at that point. He was hoping that she wasn't dead but she seemed so. He sat there for awhile holder her in his arms crying.

"I'm not going to loose you too Raven!" he said with a lot of determination.

He picked her up and headed for the door leading to the outside of the tower. He paused for a moment and thought about looking back behind him but he figured it would be even more painful. He left the tower with Raven in his arms.

_**Meanwhile **_

Robin watched them as they both left and walked away from where he was. He was walking down the hall way when he met up with a figure. They were walking together and were talking about something.

Raven was in the hospital over night because of the condition she was in. She laid there so still like there was no life to her. Cyborg didn't want to be alone so he sat next to the side of her bed hoping she would wake soon. There was a chance she wouldn't make it, the doctor had told him so earlier. He didn't leave the room for any reason. He even slept there waiting for her and the nurses would bring him food. There was alone a matter of time before he knew for certain if he had lost her or not.


	8. Wake Up

Disclaimer: Nope……..I'm pretty sure I still don't own them.

Raven opened her eyes and it was blurry. She sat up and looked around to see where she was. She could hear a noise that was a steady beep. She rubbed her eyes and her vision became clearer in seconds. She looked to see where the beeping noise was coming from and saw a heart monitor beeping away at her. She was confused because she didn't know whose heartbeat it was. Her eyes became completely clear and she looked around again to see if she could get a better look. She saw Cyborg sitting in a chair in the corner of the room she was in sleeping. He looked peaceful she thought to herself. She looked down at herself and saw the wires attached to her head and followed the one from her heart to the monitor, which she realized was her heartbeat.

A nurse walked into her room with a little cup in her hand. Raven didn't know what was in the cup but she didn't want to stay and find out. As the nurse came over to her, Raven began to panic. She didn't know what to do she was so paranoid. She stood up on the bed and shouted at the nurse

"STAY BACK!…….. I warn you not to come any closer."

The nurse walked slowly towards Raven and trying to calm her down. Raven became even more furious and she used her powers to push the nurse away form her. The nurse went flying into the wall of the room and hit her head. She was out cold and Cyborg was still sleeping. Through all of that ruckus and he is still sleeping Raven thought to herself. She sat down on the bed and slid off it on to her feet. Her knees were weak so they gave out at first but she managed to balance herself so she was able to walk over to Cyborg. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him ever so slightly. But he didn't seem to move. She lifted his face by his chin and saw nothing but a pale machine. She wasn't sure it was true but she had to find out the truth. She put her index and pointer finger together and reached for his neck. A sweat drop dripped from her forehead and she could feel her eyes water. This was the moment of truth. She placed her fingers on his neck and she didn't feel a thing at first but she waited. She closed her eyes hoping it couldn't be so.

The room was filled with a soft yellow glow. It shined with hardly any light but enough for a miracle. Raven was surrounded in the warmth of it and as she had her finger on Cyborg's neck he too became enclosed in its warmth. She was bringing him back. He opened his eyes with in a few seconds and then he gasped for air. He was alive but he couldn't breath. She was so relieved at the sight of him coming back to her. She concentrated harder and harder to make sure she wouldn't lose him and as she did he began to breath. He was gasping for more air because he didn't have enough yet to breath normally. His breath was becoming normal and steady. Soon he was fine and he could breathe and look at Raven. So Raven stopped feeding him the warmth and left him sitting there while she watched him closely. But a few moments past and Cyborg began to close his eyes.

"Cyborg keep your eyes open! Don't leave me now!" she yelled at him with weakness in her voice.

He opened his eyes one last time and then opened his mouth. He whispered to her softly,

"Raven wake up"

Then he was gone with Raven kneeling by his side crying.

* * *

OK I know that this chapter was short but I have been having some bad writers block but now i'm back inaction so don't worry. But the point of this chapter was for it to be short and suspensful so hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
